


Love Conquers

by Wook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, BxBxB, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Military AU, Polyamory, So much smut, polyship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 01:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wook/pseuds/Wook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung last saw each other. One leaving for war and one returning home. The stolen glances and brushes of fingertips seemed to be lost to mere memory...until Jinyoung sees a familiar face on one of his morning jogs.<br/>Their reunion is a warm one and they are reminded of their undeniable chemistry. </p><p>A story with interwoven romances and learning to trust and love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Years

It was cold outside. It had been five years since the last time they'd seen each other across the airfield. One going back to war and the other finally going home. The air was almost blue with the chill. It was so quiet and still that the mere sound of jogging feet was enough to jar anyone from their thoughts. Jinyoung's pants were visible in great big clouds around his face. He was wearing a thin track suit and had music playing in his ears. The silence had always thrown him off. He'd been jogging a while so his body was radiating with warmth. His heart was beating steady but as he turned the corner, the trees broke into the park field and he swore his heart stopped. There was a familiar shape in the distance. The man's back wa to him, shifting as he stretched. Jinyoung removed the earbuds and simply tried to catch his breath. How could he claim to recognize someone just by their back alone?

Jinyoung felt his body jerk like a magnet as the man started his own jog. The sight sent memories crashing into his head. The last farewell. The longing sigh. The brush of fingertips. He felt his body take control and he began sprinting. He covered the distance with meaning to every stride. His breath was almost desperate as his fingers reached out and grasped the man's shoulder.

"Colonel!" Jinyoung managed, his breath getting caught in his throat as the man paused and turned.

Five whole years. Their eyes finally meet. The other man reached up and removed his own earbuds. Because like Jinyoung, the silence bothered him too. They panted together and simply stared in the still glass silence of the winter morning.

"Hyung..." Jinyoung breathed out, almost as if he was finally admitting that it was true. The other man shifted his face away a moment as if he couldn't believe the situation.

"Junior...?"

And Jinyoung began laughing. Laughing because he hadn't heard that nickname in such a long time. "Yes. It's me." Jinyoung panted, patting the man's chest as he bent over to catch his breath fully. "And by the Gods it's you." He whispered nearly to himself.

"It's...been so long. Five...has it really been five years?" The colonel mused as he turned his music off fully, wearing a relaxed smile.

Jinyoung peeked up and returned to his straight posture. He ran his tongue over his chapped lips and breathed softly through his nose. The two of them simply stared at each other a moment, soaking in each others' presence. The morning was beginning to become alive. The birds were starting to play in the sky and their song filled the silence. Families were emerging from their housing and children's laughter was heard not too far from where the two stood.

"It's..." Jinyoung had to swallow because suddenly his throat was bone dry. "It's," he started again. "So good to see you again, Colonel."

"You don't have to call me that here."

"I do." Jinyoung laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with a soft shake of his head.

"You don't." It was a simple command but one to stop Jinyoung in his tracks. He simply lowered his eyes, his lips pressed together tight.

It was a few more moments of silence before Jinyoung could feel the sunlight starting to shine through bare branches. It was warm...but not as warm as the fingers that brushed against his own. He shuttered a breath and quickly looked up to his Colonel, his heart nearly jumping out of his rib cage.

"Are you busy?" He asked him.

"No." Jinyoung whispered. 

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes."

The two smiled as their hands lingered just a moment too long, just like the day they'd gone away before dropping properly back to their sides and all that remained connected were their eyes.

"Okay..."

***

They stared at each other over their steaming cups of coffee, both of their cheeks flushed from the winter's cold. Jinyoung had his long fingers clasped round the warmth of the mug, his lips never leaving the rim as he simply inhaled the flavor. The two looked as strange as they felt in the casual coffee shop. The two were well toned and wore proud dog-tags on their silver necklaces. On the way here they hardly spoke. They simply walked in silence, having touched shoulders four times. Jinyoung had counted. JB, as the colonel had demanded Jinyoung to call him, liked this spot. It wasn't exactly popular but it was cozy with its mismatched art and uneven floors. It was almost entirely walled with windows and no doubt warped the floor from the multiple summer's heat.

JB leaned back in the cafe chair and smirked softly as it squeaked. The notion of his smile had Jinyoung smiling too, his body reacting to every single movement of the man. Jinyoung is fairly quick to notice this in himself and looks down to his coffee, tilting it up for a drink to hide the persistent smile. JB simply grins at this and traces his own mug with his finger.

"You left...after you got back." JB murmured.

"I did." Jinyoung coughed softly, lifting a polite hand to his lips.

"You...recruit now or..." The colonel pushed.

"Marketing...corporate...boring." Jinyoung hid behind his coffee again.

"Boring." JB agreed with a soft chuckle, his finger pausing on the mug. He knew what was next. "I'm still in. On break...for now." He tilted his head to the side and looked up to see Jinyoung's expression. He was only slightly stunned at the warm smile.

"I really can't see you doing anything else, Colonel."

"Jinyoung-"

"JB- shii er, hyung...just leave it alone." Jinyoung grumbled, twitching at the other man's laughter at the lack of control to ignore the proper titles.

"But it's true...I don't plan on leaving any time soon." JB sighed, his hand wrapping round the mug, feeling the heat a moment. "But there are times." He tsked, biting at the inside of his lip, his jaw jerking forward a moment. A classic trait for the man. "When I can see myself in a home. A clean one. And someone small is looking for me. Calling me Appa."

"Cheesy, hyung~" Jinyoung wrinkled his nose, grinning slyly as JB's leg kicked his own under the table.

"Where did I get it from, huh? That's all you'd ever talk about. That's the dream, isn't it?" JB was leaning toward the other man, surprised when Jinyoung leaned back. "Now it's all I think about."

"Are you trying to tell me that you stole my dream, hyung." Jinyoung breathed, laughing nervously.

"Mm" JB frowned and leaned back, looking back to his coffee before tilting his head and smiling gently. "This isn't that." He sighed.

Jinyoung frowned softly and found himself shifting in his seat as the roar of a passing motorbike unsettled him. "What would you call it then?"

"Sharing. We share the same dream." There was no hesitation to the statement. Just the locking of eyes and the military stillness of their poised bodies.

Jinyoung had to remind himself to breathe and when he remembered, he shuttered the breath. He rubbed the back of his neck while looking down and shook his head once, his leg bouncing under the table. It was intense...the air between them. Such a mutual understand of need versus what was right. Five years...and yet nothing had changed.

***

"This is so you." JB mused as he walked into Jinyoung's apartment. The space was clean and airy. Modern furniture and cool colors. And books. Too many books. Books neatly stacked and leaned on every surface and shelf in sight. Jinyoung hung his coat, watching the man fill the space of his apartment, breathing the same air. It'd only been playing a million times in his dream but now it was real.

He gingerly walked to him, sliding his hands into his pockets, shoulders slightly slumped as his lips pressed tight together once more. JB was studying a book of history before he glanced to the man, noticing the unease.

"Does my being here make you nervous?" He chuckled

"You have no idea." Jinyoung murmured honestly.

And JB was surprised by this. He weighed the book in his hand a moment more before sinking into the couch, flipping through it's pages. He made himself comfortable by crossing his legs and placing his arm over the back of the couch. "I could stay here forever." The man murmured. "Lost in the books you've read. If only because I knew you read them."

"When did you become so sentimental." Jinyoung blurted, thrown completely from the phrase.

"That was from a book. Probably one you haven't read." JB wrinkled his nose and flicked the air at the other man.

"I don't think that's possible." Jinyoung played along, biting the air before plopping next to him and taking the book from him. "Out of all of them, of course you pick THIS one." The man sighed, flipping through the war filled pages.

JB simply watched him, his eyes stroking the skin of his neck and the ink black hair that matched the letters of Jinyoung's precious books. He didn't even look away as Jinyoung caught him staring. Their eyes merely locked once more, this lungs matching in pace and hearts speeding up. JB couldn't control himself as he reached up, touching the soft skin of the man's neck.

"You lost your tan." He murmured.

"Office job." Jinyoung whispered right back, his eyes fluttered at the sensation that shocked through his core. It was achingly familiar. All the stolen glances and touches from years ago.

"It was beautiful then." Said JB.

"Oh?" Jinyoung swallowed and glanced away.

"And it's beautiful now." JB's full hand nestled on the crook of the man's neck, his thumb exploring his cheek.

Jinyoung's lips opened as he shuttered a breath, his eyes closing fully. His body leaned into the man in second nature, the yearning too much to ignore. His hand reached up and covered JB's, encouraging the touch. They stayed like that a moment, the warmth sinking into their veins and spreading like honey through every finger and toe.

"Jinyoung." He heard the colonel whisper. Jinyoung jerked to a stand and cleared his throat wildly.

"Let me get you something to drink." He said in a broken voice. He started for the kitchen and sighed as JB's hand caught his wrist.

"What are you so afraid of." He heard JB laugh softly.

Jinyoung opened his lips before he heard the opening of his door. He looked toward the front and saw a head of sandy blonde hair walk through the door, dumping his messenger bags ungracefully to the floor with a sigh. "Jinyoungie the door was open." The man drawled. Jinyoung felt JB's grasp leave his wrist and closed his eyes tight a moment before clearing his throat and walking to the front to help the other.

"I must have forgotten." Jinyoung breathed, putting the bags aside and helping unwrap the scarf from his neck.

"That's unlike you." The other chuckled before he noticed the figure in the living room. Much like a cat, the man froze and simply stared in awkward silence. Jinyoung had predicted this and motioned to JB.

"Mark Hyung, this is Colonel Jaebum-shii. We were in the military together. JB Hyung, this is Mark. My roommate." Jinyoung introduced, his jaw jerking to the side as he gazed into a different room.

JB went to a stand and bowed slightly to Mark. "Pleasure."

"Oh...The military." Mark breathed, fluttering a blink before looking to Jinyoung nervously. JB narrowed his eyes as his bow was ignored. Jinyoung was well aware of this and covered the situation.

"Mark is from America. He's still learning." Jinyoung chuckled.

"Learning what? Was my pronunciation wrong?" Mark murmured in a worried manner.

"Not so much. But your greetings make sense now." JB grinned wider. He always resorted to teasing when he was put in situations he'd rather not be in.

"Oh." Mark said simply before glancing toward the hall where the escape of his room was. "Well." He continued before patting Jinyoung's shoulder and proceeding to make his way there.

"What...Jinyoung, really?" JB clicked his tongue, looking to his fellow solider, shaking his head once.

"Drinks." Jinyoung grinned and made his way to the kitchen, hands up in surrender. JB watched him and shook his head some more, grinding his teeth once.

"Figures." He tsked as he followed him.

"He reminds me of you...when we first met." JB grinned wide as Jinyoung made work of preparing tea.

"It's why we're roommates." Jinyoung explained, keeping his eyes and hands busy. "We don't bother each other much. He doesn't like to talk either. Well...at least not in Hangul. I've honestly never heard him speak to anyone else in English more than a couple of times over the phone."

"I see...you've found another you." JB grinned, leaning on the counter with crossed arms.

"I wouldn't say that..." Jinyoung frowned, glancing to JB once and tsking as the man lifted an eyebrow at him. "He's not as clean, okay? He's sort of a slob if I don't catch it in time."

This had JB laughing, bent over slightly a moment. "I see."

"I mean it! If I hadn't been there, all his clothes and bags would have been on the front step for hours before he finally remembered to pick them up. I have to catch before he has the chance!" Jinyoung complained softly, rolling his neck once as his muscles strained to squeeze the water out of a wet rag to clean the already spotless counter.

"So how'd this happen." JB pushed for the details.

"We work together. Well...kind of. He works at many different offices so he has to carry most of everything with him. We met a couple times and somehow it was brought up that we were both looking for roommates and..." Jinyoung shrugged, pausing once as if he had more to say. He felt JB's eyes watching him and hated that the man probably read the silence more than if he'd heard the words himself.

"Is he good?" JB murmured, grinning a familiar sadistic smile. The one that he'd give at boot camp to the new soldiers.

"Good?" Jinyoung wouldn't dare meet his eyes, his hand scrubbing the same spot.

"He's got nice lips. How many times have you kissed them."

"Hyung!" Jinyoung gasped, looking to him before freezing in place. JB was close. Close, close. Their breaths mingled as JB moved even closer, his hands settling on either side of Jinyoung, grasping the counter. He tilted his head to the side and watched the blood slowly make it's way to the man's cheeks.

"Is he good."

"You're close." Jinyoung whispered.

"Just tell me."

"Hyung."

"Now. I want to know."

Jinyoung couldn't control his breathing. His heart was beating painfully so. He opened his lips to answer before he felt them covered with JB's. It was enough to make his knees weak. His fingers numb. JB moved his lips over Jinyoung's frozen ones, his hand reaching up to cup the man's face once more, his chest pressing into Jinyoung's. Jinyoung dropped the rag and slowly moved his hands up to rest on JB's chest, his lips learning to move in cadence to the Colonel's. His mind was buzzing and every inch of his body felt like it was on fire as their lips slid far too slow for his liking. It was deep. It was the kind of kiss you'd see at a wedding. Not one he expected in his kitchen over tea. JB leaned back, pulling slightly at Jinyoung's bottom lip, letting it pop back into place as he released him.

"Better than that." He chuckled deeply.

"Hyung what're you- what's wrong with you." Jinyoung tried to be angry. Tried to be anything other than the flustered mess that he was.

"You are. What's wrong with me." JB tsked, stroking Jinyoung's face once more, smirking softly.

"How can..."

"Then maybe I should remind you again." JB grunted his one of his deeper tones, leaning close once more.

They both felt their eyes slide closed once more before their bodies both jolted at the whistling of the kettle. Jinyoung whirled around and quickly moved it to the side before huffing and leaning on the counter for support, dropping his head and shaking it in defeat. He laughed even more so as JB plopped his head between his shoulder blades, laughing as well.


	2. Speak your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Polyamory starts to bloom as JB learns more about Mark and Jinyoung allows JB to live with them.

Jinyoung took a sip of his steaming coffee as his eyes trailed over the email he was working on. The apartment was slowly starting to grow lighter from the morning sun streaming in. It was very characteristic of Jinyoung to be up so early. The man couldn’t stand to sleep more than a few hours at a time. Thank God for Caffeine. He scrolled back to the top of the email and set his coffee down, typing softly in the silence of the apartment. He added a few things here and there just to make it seem fuller and more meaningful. He finally felt like he was close to completion when he felt a hand on his shoulder and lips on his neck shortly after.

He sucked in a soft breath and pushed the laptop slightly away in instinct, his head craning to look at who it was. It was a familiar face to him. One that always filled him with warmth.

“Mark.” Jinyoung breathed, grinning slightly at the soft blush on the man’s cheeks.

“He stayed again last night.” Mark murmured, eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“I know.” Jinyoung sighed, raking a slow hand through the other man’s hair. “He has nowhere else right n-” His sentence was stopped as Mark leaned in once more, connecting their lips this time, his hand pulling at Jinyoung’s office chair, spinning the man to face him fully. Jinyoung was decently surprised at the man’s forwardness. Mark usually wasn’t the one to make advances. Was JB’s presence bringing this on?

Mark placed a soft hand on Jinyoung’s cheek as the heat of his lips moving away only for a moment so he could straddle himself onto Jinyoung’s lap, his arms wrapping loosely round the man’s neck, wrists crossed. Jinyoung felt like his heart was going to explode as he felt the slick of Mark’s tongue enter his lips, swirling with his own before Mark bit softly at his bottom lip, craning his head to get the best angle. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to put his hands on Mark’s hips, encouraging the older man closer and even daring to slide them under his shirt, feeling his soft skin.

Then just as soon as it’d started, it stopped. Mark pulled back, his blush matched Jinyoung’s and eyes flashing with a need that the other man knew all too well. Mark bit his own lip a moment before he went to a stand, walking to the front where his bags were waiting. Jinyoung felt lonely from the lack of contact and simply rubbed his lips, watching Mark and shaking his head at the suddenness of it all.

“Well...Goodbye.” Jinyoung breathed a laugh before needing to swallow hard as Mark met his eyes from across the room. The blonde male stared at Jinyoung a long moment, his body twitching like he’d return. Jinyoung would welcome it. Instead Mark traced the corner of his lips a moment before grunting and walking out, the lock clicking behind him shortly after. Jinyoung gaped at the door, his jaw dropping incredulously.

“What the Hell.” He breathed, grasping his hair in his hands before violently turning back to his laptop and slamming it shut in frustration.

***

Jinyoung was still working at his email. Of course he was. Because he hadn’t finished it that morning and Mark had thoroughly distracted him. So even hours later, the poor man was typing idly at an email he couldn't give two shits about and instead was thinking about the weight of the man on his lap and how long the other man’s hair had grown since they’d started living together. He rubbed his lips absently, completely engulfed in his own thoughts. So much so that he didn’t hear JB getting up, using the restroom then making his way behind him.

He didn’t notice until a rough hand was wrapped firmly in his hair, jerking his head up. He gave a sharp gasp before he felt JB’s lips flush with his own, kissing him from above. It’d shocked him but soon he was relaxing into the man’s warmth, feeling his eyes slide closed and his hands gathering into his lap without purpose. His lungs were aching for air by the time JB finally released him, their lips giving one last smack before Jinyoung was panting softly, his hand reaching up the wipe at the spit that had gathered.

“What’s for breakfast.” JB grinned wide, chuckling at Jinyoung’s shocked face with approval.

The two sat at their coffee shop, having become regulars since JB had come to town. Every morning they would talk about how they’d stay home and have breakfast in bed but always migrated here instead. There was just something about the window walls and the potted plants in every corner that set the two men at ease. It was never quiet and they could see everything going on around them. Two Army men, always on patrol.

JB was holding his mug in one hand, the local paper in the other. He flicked the pages softly, sipping at his coffee before peering up at the staring Jinyoung who’d brought his laptop for work.

“What.” JB mused with a soft smirk.

“When…” Jinyoung began before clearing his throat gently and closing his laptop. “When are you going back.” He asked softly.

JB stared at him a long moment before shaking his head once and looking back to the paper. “I don’t know.” He said honestly.

“Then you’ll stay? Until then?” Jinyoung asked, a little too hopeful for his own comfort.

JB jerked his jaw to the side and set his coffee down, folding the paper with a wry grin. “If you’ll have me, Park Jinyoung.” He grinned one of his impossibly perfect smiles.

Jinyoung leaned his face into his hand, elbow on the table, and simply watched him with his own smile, his eyes wrinkling in a way that made JB’s heart flutter. That seemed to be answer enough.

***

JB flipped idly through the channels of Jinyoung’s embarrassingly small TV, a bored expression on his face. The other man had been called into work and left him with nothing to do. He perked up with the sound of the door opening and couldn’t help but to sigh as it was only Mark. JB had been here for about a week and a half and yet the other man had said all but three words to him. JB watched the other take off his multiple bags, dropping them at the entrance and dumping the scarf on top of them. It was just like Jinyoung had said, Mark came home so tired that without the younger’s guidance, the entrance would be a wreck until the following morning. Mark yawned softly and ruffled his hair as me made his way to the hall before pausing, seeing JB staring at him.

“Oh…” Mark bowed slightly, unsure of what to do. This made JB chuckle softly, nodding his head in return. “Is...Jinyoung not here?” Mark breathed, glancing at the open kitchen and back to the other.

JB shook his head, putting his arm over the back of the couch, a steady smirk on his face.

“Oh…” Mark said simply before starting toward his room once more.

“Mark.” JB called out. He was too bored for his own good. He went to a stand and slid his hands into his pockets, walking toward the blonde.

Mark paused and let out a breath through his nose, turning to JB. He was only slightly taller than the Colonel and yet the other man still intimidated him. “Mmm?”

“I was going to get something to eat.” JB pointed his finger to the front door. “I know you just got home but I’d like it if you came with me.”

Mark blinked once and felt his teeth squeeze together in a nervous manner. Was that even a question? It almost sounded like an order.

 “Oh uhm…” Mark was thinking of any way to turn him down. It wasn’t that being in social situations made him nervous, but the fact that he wasn’t exactly the most vocal person made outings...well, boring. He just didn’t have anything to say so most of the time he just listened and most of the time that made him seem uncaring or even rude.

“Come on.” JB grunted as he picked up Mark’s abandoned scarf, holding it out for him. Mark hesitantly took it before groaning inwardly as JB made his way out the door, holding it for him.

The two walked down the busy sidewalk, their breath swirling pale around their faces from the frigid air. JB seemed very at ease in his surroundings. His broad shoulders were relaxed and his hands were tucked warmly in his jacket pockets. His toned frame seemed to show even through the multiple layers and this seemed to catch the attention of many of those who passed by.

Mark noticed this and knew how Jinyoung could be attracted to him. Nothing about JB was feminine. Unlike himself who called be confidently called a ‘pretty boy’ with swooping hair and defined cheekbones. Either way, the two were certainly a sight to see together.

“Where are we going?” Mark asked, reaching up to fix at his scarf.

“I don’t know.” JB said, clucking his tongue once. “I was just going to stop when I saw something that might be good. Any suggestions?”

“No.”

 JB laughed at this and glanced to the other, eyebrow raised. “Why’d you come?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know.

“I don’t know.”

JB laughed harder and sighed, shaking his head once. “That’s okay. I like choosing anyway. It was something my dad and I did when I was younger.”

“Go out?” Mark asked, confused by that statement.

“Look for new restaurants. It’s always an adventure. At least that’s what he’d say. New foods, different menus, different locations. It’s all a matter of opening your mind and trying something new. Restaurants and food are one of the easier things a person can try.”

“I see…”

“If I choose a place you’ve been to, let’s not go there. Let’s go somewhere both of us haven’t been before. I think that’ll set the night up in the right way.” JB told him in a decided tone.

“I haven’t been to most places.” Mark coughed softly into his hand, sliding through the crowd.

“Then this should be easy.” JB grinned. His teeth were perfect, Mark noticed. How can someone in the Army be so beautiful?

The two chose a simple barbecue stand where the tables were low to the ground and you sat on cushions. JB ordered a coffee and Mark ordered tea. The two looked through the smaller menu together and agreed on one of the meat selections that included lunch boxes as well. The grill was turned on and the meat delivered, all without the two saying much of anything to each other.

Mark watched the meat cook, taking his chopsticks and pushing it gently, encouraging it to cook evenly. JB watched him and added another slice of beef next to the onions before setting his chopsticks down and leaning his face into his hand.

“So what do you do?” JB asked with a soft smirk.

“What?” Mark asked in surprise, having been distracted by the growl in his stomach and the aroma of the meat that would soon be filling it.

“Jinyoung said you worked with his company but didn’t really explain further. What’s in all those bags of yours?” He pushed.

“Oh...well cameras mostly.” Mark said simply, flipping the meat and swallowing gently at the hiss it created. The waitress came by shortly after with bowls of rice and a bubbling pot of Korean stew.

“Do you have fried kimchi?” JB asked, smiling as the waitress nodded. “Want some?” He asked to Mark who simply shrugged. “Two, please.” JB nodded before he took a drink of his coffee, noticing how relaxed Mark had become since they’d gotten there. Maybe it was because the man knew that eating would give him an excuse to not have to talk. Or maybe because he was just that genuinely happy about food.

“So, you take pictures?” JB ventured, pulling off one of the pieces of meat that was ready, and eating it with a long, happy sigh.

“Yeah.” Mark murmured, already having eaten some of the rice. “For marketing.” He explained further, adding more meat to the grill and watching it steam deliciously.

JB started to shake at his lunchbox to make sure the contents were well mixed while Mark topped a spoonful of rice with a piece of meat and dug in until his cheeks were full. The two ate in silence, only speaking if they needed something across the table or about how good the food was. JB was drinking some of the broth of the stew when he noticed Mark staring at him.

JB cleared his throat and looked up, wiping his mouth with a tissue. “You’re still in the Army?” Mark asked. This caught JB off guard. He was starting to learn that the man only seemed to talk about things that truly interested him. Small talk was not Mark’s Forte.

“I am.” JB nodded gently, letting his spoon settle into his bowl of stew.

“So that means you’ll be going back.” Mark pressed, his eyebrows furrowing gently.

“I am.” JB breathed, his voice a bit sober. How would the man react to that news? He still wasn’t sure how Mark thought of him.

Mark nodded gently and dove his chopsticks into the side of the fried kimchi, chewing thoughtfully. He then looked up and watched JB eat more of the stew and swallowed quickly. “Will you come back?”

JB froze at this and looked to him. Mark was watching him closely. He still couldn’t read the American. “Probably.” JB murmured, chewing softly.

Mark clutched his teeth together then looked down, messing with his kimchi some more, a soft grin on his face. “Oh.” He said simply before digging back into his meal without another word.

JB put his chopsticks down and shook his head, needing to look away a moment. Cute. How could someone be so cute.

***

Jinyoung hadn’t expected to come home to no one. He checked every room and simply sighed as he started to prepare dinner for himself. His two roommates were predictable if only in that they were unpredictable. He was chopping some green onion when he heard the door open and found himself becoming irrationally excited. He trotted to the door and peeked around, surprised when he saw JB and Mark both stripping their jackets.

Mark turned to JB and murmured a thank you as the other man took it off, very much like Jinyoung usually did. He watched as JB hung up the scarf and shook Mark’s shoulder gently, saying something about how it was fun.

Jinyong was just as shocked as JB when Mark said something about paying next time.

“So there’ll be a next time?” JB seemed to tease.

Mark just shrugged at his, removing the Colonel’s hand from his shoulder, letting their fingers lock for just a moment too long before turning and escaping to his room.

Jinyoung shook his head to clear it before pointing the knife at JB and finally speaking his mind. “What the Hell was that??”

“I wanted to ask the same thing!” JB said with wide eyes, lifting his hands in surrender.

Jinyoung strangled a few noises in his throat before turning and walking back into the kitchen, his expression full blown confused. All he heard was JB’s laughter and Mark’s door shutting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is flowing naturally with me. I'm trying not to think TOO hard about it and just let it come as it will. There's a lot of time skipping...more than my normal style I think it works. Makes my job easier too XDD

**Author's Note:**

> My first Got7 fanfic~ I want to go far with this one. And some of you might wonder why the polyship...well because I don't have any solid ship for this group. It's become sooooo impossible to imagine any of them NOT together so...they shall all be together XD Spoilers I guess ^^"


End file.
